raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
News Feed archive
This is an archive of the news from the News Feed section on the Main Page. 2010 Nov. 11, 2010 :Along with the launch of Wikia's new look, Everybody Wikis Raymond's Main Page has been revamped. Nov. 24, 2010 :Disney's animated film Tangled is released, in which Brad Garrett lends his voice talent. Nov. 27, 2010 :Doris Roberts stars in the Hallmark Entertainment TV movie Call Me Mrs. Miracle. Dec. 6, 2010 :The second season of Ray Romano's show Men of a Certain Age premiers on TNT. 2011 Jan. 24, 2011 :Earlier this month, Patricia Heaton's show The Middle was renewed for a third season by ABC. Feb. 21, 2011 :Just a few days ago, actor Len Lesser, who played Garvin in the series, died at age 88. Mar. 2, 2011 :Doris Roberts makes her second guest appearance on the new episode of Patricia Heaton's show The Middle. Mar. 29, 2011 :Disney's animated film Tangled, to which Brad Garrett lends his voice talent, is released on DVD and Blu-Ray. Apr. 29, 2011 :Actor Brad Garrett lends his voice to the animated film Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, which was released in theaters today. May 6, 2011 :Everybody Loves Raymond co-creator Phil Rosenthal's documentary film Exporting Raymond, which opened in Los Angeles last week, opens in more cities across the country. May 19, 2011 :Actor and comedian Ray Romano makes a guest appearance on NBC's The Office. July 8, 2011 :Actor and comedian Kevin James' new movie Zookeeper is released in theaters. Aug. 2, 2011 :Phil Rosenthal's documentary film Exporting Raymond is released on DVD and Blu-ray. Aug. 16, 2011 :The animated film Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, to which actor Brad Garrett lends his voice talent, is released on DVD and Blu-ray. Aug. 23, 2011 :Disney's animated TV movie Phineas & Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, to which actress Doris Roberts lends her voice talent, is released on DVD. Sept. 21, 2011 :Ray Romano makes a guest appearance on the season premiere of Patricia Heaton's show The Middle. Sept. 27, 2011 :Season 2 of Patricia Heaton's show The Middle is released on DVD. Oct. 11, 2011 :Actor Kevin James' movie Zookeeper is released on Blu-ray and DVD. Nov. 24, 2011 :The TV special Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas airs, featuring the voice talent of Ray Romano. 2012 May 23, 2012 :The Season 3 finale of Patricia Heaton's show The Middle airs on television. May 23, 2012 :Everybody Wikis Raymond proudly celebrates it's 5th Anniversary! (2007-2012) June 15, 2012 :Last month, Patricia Heaton got a Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Ray Romano, Brad Garrett and Doris Roberts were all in attendance during the ceremony. June 29, 2012 :Tyler Perry's Madea's Witness Protection, which stars Doris Roberts, is released in theaters. July 13, 2012 :Ray Romano's film Ice Age: Continental Drift is released in theaters. Aug. 21, 2012 :Wikia's new "Related Videos" module is activated on Everybody Wikis Raymond. The videos can be seen on the right side of any article. Sept. 13, 2012 :This week, Ray Romano makes an appearance in the season premiere of Parenthood. Sept. 26, 2012 :Season 4 of Patricia Heaton's show The Middle premieres. Sept. 28, 2012 :Hotel Transylvania, an animated film to which Kevin James lends his voice talent, is released in theaters. Oct. 12, 2012 :Kevin James' film Here Comes the Boom is released in theaters.